


A hobble to the hospital

by Caveat_Lektor_52



Series: Remaking my old fanfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied Violence, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lektor_52/pseuds/Caveat_Lektor_52
Summary: Lorcan’s failed attempt to “defend” his ex-girlfriend leads to her escorting him to the hospital wing.





	1. A hobble to the hospital (original)

**Author's Note:**

> Title— A hobble to the hospital  
> Author—Caveat Lector 52  
> Rating—T  
> Warnings—Mild swearing  
> Timeline/spoilers—Next Generation  
> Disclaimer—Harry Potter is not owned by me  
> Characters/Pairing—Molly Weasley II and Lorcan Scamander  
> Word count—579 (minus the A/Ns)  
> Summary—Lorcan’s failed attempt to “defend” his ex-girlfriend leads to her escorting him to the hospital wing.  
> Author’s note—Written for the Hogwarts Online March 25th prompt: “I loved you. Just because we broke up doesn’t mean I can turn it off right away.”  
> Author's note #2 (03/20/2018)--The first attempt, done about six years ago. Very dialogue heavy and the grammar sucks, but overall not awful (IMO).

“You’re such a Gryffindor!”

“I was defending your honor!”

“My honor didn’t need defending,” Molly huffed. What was this, the Middle Ages? She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, thank you very much. There was a chuckle, and she noticed he was no longer beside her, but leaning against the wall, holding his left foot a few inches off the ground. It was starting to swell, along with his face, so his grin looked more like a grimace of pain.

“You haven’t changed a bit.”

“Neither have you,” she replied, though she honestly wasn’t sure if this was good or bad. Lorcan was a Gryffindor, through and through; loyal to a fault, with a reckless streak a mile wide and a temper to match. She’d be lying if she didn’t say that fire was part of his appeal, and part of the reason she asked him out in the first place. Nobody expected their relationship to last as long as it did, but for two years one was rarely seen without the other.

It was wonderful, Molly would willingly admit; they had fun together, despite being exact opposites in many ways. Lorcan reminded her that there was a life outside of the library. A life full of Chrisman snowball fights, races around the Quidditch pitch, cloud gazing on warm summer afternoons, and walking hand in hand with the person you loved most in the world.

But all good things must come to an end, and theirs came at the end of sixth year.

In retrospect, it was a stupid fight; she didn’t even remember what it was about. Nevertheless, they spent the whole summer avoiding each other (a difficult feat when your families are so close.)

“What’re you thinking about?”

“Huh?” Molly started.

Lorcan was staring at her intently, “You always get that look whenever you’re thinking about something. So, what is it?”

Molly shook her head, clearing it, “Nothing. Come one,” she added, taking his left arm and swinging it over her shoulder. “It’s not far.”

His cheeks turned faintly pink, “You don’t—”

“It’s no problem,” she cut him off. She felt she owed him this much. He had gotten hurt on her account, even if it was for a stupid reason.

“Next time I see that guy, I’m gonna kill him.”

“Let it go, Lorcan,” she sighed, shifting his arm to a more comfortable position.

“Sanders had no right to call you that!”

“So you punched him?”

“I was defending you!”

“I don’t need you to defend me,” she snapped, frustration making her cheeks color and blue eyes flash.”He’s a foot taller and twenty pounds heavier, you’re lucky all he did was hit you. You could’ve . . . you. . .”

She trailed off, and they lapsed into silence. Molly couldn’t understand why Lorcan was always doing these things, why he felt the need to protect her when they weren’t even dating anymore.

As if reading her thought (and maybe he was; he’d always been talented in occlumency) he looked her straight in the eyes, and said, “I loved you. Just because we broke up doesn’t mean I can’t turn it off right away,” then he broke into a mischievous smile, “So any meathead that dares to call you a fat bitch is gonna have to answer to me.”

Now it was her turn to blush and look away. “You’re hopeless.”

They hobbled the rest of the way to the hospital in silence.


	2. A hobble to the hospital (redone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorcan’s failed attempt to “defend” his ex-girlfriend leads to her escorting him to the hospital wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title--A hobble to the hospital (redone)  
> Author—Caveat Lector 52  
> Rating/warnings--PG for mentions of violence  
> Timeline/spoilers--Post-series, next generation  
> Disclaimer--Harry Potter and all related property is owned by J.K. Rowling.   
> Character(s)/Pairing(s)--Molly Weasley II & Lorcan Scamander, post Molly Weasley II/Lorcan Scamander  
> Word count (doesn't include A/Ns)--462  
> Summary--Lorcan’s failed attempt to “defend” his ex-girlfriend leads to her escorting him to the hospital wing.   
> Author's note--And here we have the second attempt. I didn’t have to do too much to this one. I cut some of the unnecessary dialogue, fixed the spelling/grammar, and added a bit more characterization.

“You’re such an idiot!"

“I was trying to protect you!”

“I didn't 'need' protecting," Molly huffed.

"You haven't changed a bit," Lorcan chuckled, pausing to learn against the wall. He grimaced, holding his left foot a few inches off the ground. He didn't 'think' anything broke, but his ankle and face hurt like hell.

Looking at her ex, Molly felt a mix of fondness and exasperation. Lorcan was a Gryffindor, no doubt about it. Always ready to jump in the minute he thought someone needed defending. (Wither they actually needed his help was a different story.) She'd be lying if she didn't say that was part of his appeal, and part of the reason she asked him out in the first place. 

No one expected the relationship to last, but for two years, one was rarely seen without the other. They had a lot in common, despite being opposites in many ways. Lorcan was one of the few who could break Molly's serious facade, get her to laugh and have fun. Molly wouldn't trade those memories for anything. But all good things must come to and end, and theirs came at the end of sixth year.

It was a stupid fight. She couldn't even remember what it was about. Even so, they spent weeks avoiding each other, and hadn't spoken more than two words in months. Sometimes, when Molly couldn't sleep, she'd try to figure out where it all went wrong. 

“What's wrong?"

Molly jerked in surprise. Lorcan was staring at her in a way that used to make her heart flutter. She shook her head. "Nothing. Come on," she added, taking his left arm and swinging it over her shoulder. 

Lorcan blushed, "You don't--"

"It's fine," she cut him off. He'd gotten hurt on her account (even if it was for a stupid reason). She felt she owed him this much, at least.

"Next time I see Sanders," he paused to wince, "Next time I see that guy, I'm gonna kill him." 

"Let it go, Lorcan," she sighed, adjusting his arm so she could support more of his weight. 

"He shouldn't have called you that!"

"And you shouldn't have punched him!" 

"I was trying--"

"I don't need you to defend me!" Molly snapped, frustration coloring her cheeks. Why did he always have to stick his nose where it didn't belong? Why did he feel the need to protect her when they weren't even dating anymore? 

As if he read her thoughts, he looked her straight in the eyes. "I loved you. Just because we broke up doesn't mean I can turn it off right away." 

Now it was her turn to blush. "You're hopeless." 

He grinned in response, and they hobbled the rest of the way to the hospital in silence.


End file.
